overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Clairna Al Arnazia Ferec
'Clairna Al Arnazia Ferec '(クリアーナ・アクル・アーナジア・フェレック) is a maid from the Web Novel that works in the mansion where Ainz Ooal Gown lives in Arwintar. Appearance Clairna is described as beautiful due to her heritage as a noble. he was definitely not considered gorgeous, but she did have a warm face. What was especially notable about her were her large eyes. Personality Clairna appears to be a hard working maid. Usually maids covet to become the mistress of a noble, but Clairna gave up the dream upon meeting the Pleiades and knowing her chances with gaining her master's favor were slim. Background A daughter of a very old but lower noble fmily in the Empire. Her mother worked as a maid for a powerful noble family. She was given an education as a maid since childhood until Clairna became a maid herself. Chronology Overlord Second Half Arc Clairna was hired to work at the newly inducted noble, Archduke Ainz Ooal Gown at the reference of Count Flavella. Upon being escorted to the mansion she muses about the numerous rumors on the Archduke. Meeting Lupusregina Beta she is stunned at the other maid's beauty. Recovering she formally presents her recommendation letter from her former employer. Lupuregina then handed to Solution Epsilon who'e beauty also entrance the maid. Guided to her room, Clairna made acquaintances with Panasis Enex Liliel Gran, another newly hired maid and roommate. While they waited to meet the master and the Assitant Head Maid Yuri Alpha, they entered their room and couldn't help be surprised at their accommodations, which were considered luxurious even to normal maids like them. After several days working in the mansion of the Archduke, Clairna noted the perks at working for the rich noble. Such as their work benefits such as hot baths, good food, and two consecutive holidays. One night while walking to her room she spoke with Panasis the two noted the different statuses with the other maids that personally served Ainz. They were surprised by another maid in the dark who overheard them talking. She strictly warned them not to speak ill of the maids that served the master. The other maid explained that she was among the first group of maids that came to the mansion . Out of ten only two remained at the mansion sinnce they were not sent to spy on Ainz. The younger maids did not believe her, but the older maid informed them that some knight had disappeared and the strange happenings in the forest behind the mansion. They trio were startled by the appearance of another maid Tuare. The girl quickly excused herself as she was looking for someone. After she departed the remaining maids questioned her relationship with that person. Forgetting their fears the maids turned to looking forward to supper unbeknownst that monsters who seemed to rise up from the shadows stared at the three retreating figures, and slowly sunk back into the shadows.Overlord Second Half Chapter 9: Interlude Abilities and Powers Clairna is a noble girl but has skills as a maid as part of her etiquette and cultural training in aristocratic society. Relationships Panasis Enex Liliel Gran Panasis is Clairna's roommate and the two appear to get along well, occasionally chatting together about their daily life. Trivia * Clairna was not among the first maids who were ordered to collect information on Ainz. The one that were sent to spy on him, were sent back to the nobles. Using magic the maids were ordered to tell their noble masters to beg for forgiveness and afterwards, slit their throats with a knife. Of course Ainz did not expect them to pull through with the action, expecting the knives on the maids' would be confiscated once they returned to the nobles as he merely wanted to threaten them.Overlord Second Half Chapter 8: The Days Part 2 * According to her previous master, Clairna was described as having a calming presence due to her eyes. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Maids Category:Baharuth Empire